


When In Rome...

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angel not alien, Nothing to do with Rome, Pirate AU, When in Rome do as the Roman's do, needs a title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: A AU where Kal-el did not make it to Earth and Kara landed much earlier than the modern era. More like the 1700s and not in America ether. A little more South with a lot more sea.





	1. Wish on a falling star.

**Author's Note:**

> I think SuperGirl is short. They called her girl rather than woman and just judging her Chest size for it doesn't seem fair enough. For my story Kara will be 5'4. 
> 
> All dialect in Kryptonian will simply be me mashing letters together. Obviously I will not include the important words but you hopefully get the idea. 
> 
> Little teaser chapter. Sorry for mistakes. They are all mine. 
> 
> tittle is up to change. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you can take all my ideas and make it better go ahead. 
> 
> Last but not least. I own nothing. Sadly.

A ship with red sails and a black hull sits at open sea silently watching. Most do the crew sleeping at the late hour and only the Captain, First Mate, and a man in the crows nest rename awake. All three of them were watching the same thing. A star falling. It had made the midnight sky as bright as day as it passed overhead. All three of them had their own wishes, very different in thought. They only became alert to the possible danger as the star hit the ocean not far away. Soon the ship is cast into work and it is moving towards the star. 

It only takes the ship a hour till it's right up against the star, but at that point this star was clearly special. The Captain hollers at the crew to get it on board and when it sits in the middle of the deck with the crew around it, the Captain draws his sabre and advances on the star. Before he can get close the star breaks and reveals an angel inside.

"Hurka uk du j?" The angel says to the crew standing before her. 

"My beautiful Angel... Why have you fallen from the heavens?" The Captain speaks in return motioning his crew to give her room as she climbs out of her star. The Angel is clearly young as she is only a girl. 

"Ijsethsgs hs huja ys Kara. Husa os huys heak?" The Angel turns to the man who clearly is the leader and gets no response. Sighing she points to herself. "Kara." And then points at the man. 

The man smiles widely through his short beard. "The name is Edward but most people call me Captain" the man chuckles and his crew chuckles with him, but he frowns when the Angel looks confused. So he points to himself. "Edward". The Angel repeats it slowly at first but gets faster and better at it. "Welcome to my crew. Kara." He sticks out his hand towards the small Angel and they shake and smile at each other.


	2. Tortuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sweet Anne nears a port and Edward feels thay Kara has enough control to visit the port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly choice to start a fanfic just before exams. It didn't feel right to leave a very short intro for so long so I through this together overnight when I should be studying.

The years on the ship passed quickly for Kara. She spent most of her time learning the language and culture of this new planet and then controlling her enhanced abilities which came useful in the ships life. She spent the first weeks watching the ship's crew with no events. She had lived alongside the crew for the first while but it was soon made relevant that it was not fit for her among the crew. Edward quickly moved her to his cabin and often watched her sleep soundly. 

When the ship carrying Kara had first come along to another ship she had been interested on how the two parties interacted. Standing a the bow she watched as the two parties began to battle. The smaller ship with less weapons and men had lost easily. All of the cargo on the smaller ship had been moved to their ship and it became apparent to her that weaker men were killed while the strongest were to live. It was the way of this world and she must adapt to it. 

She enjoyed talking to the prisoners and began to adapt to life on the ship very well. As she grew she realized her Kryptonian shirt and pants would not grow with her and opted to keep them while switching to a red leather jacket with a blue silk shirt that Edward had gifted to her. Paring those with her red skirt she often stood or sat by Edward at the helm of the ship or up in the crow's nest with a boy named Michael. The boy was a bit older than her. He was not well favoured among the crew due to him being viewed as an outsider since he spent most of the time at the top of the ship. 

When Kara turned sixteen the crew had tripled in size and moved to a larger ship named "The Sweet Anne" which was nearly twice the size of the first one. The crew were quite used to having the small girl flying around the ship and enjoyed having their Angel helping them, except when she cheated at dice. Much to Kara's pleasure Michael had remained with the ship as Edward could see how much she enjoyed his company. The day after her sixteenth birthday she sat in front of the wheel and watched as the crew busied themselves around the ship. 

"Kara, come here!" Edward called from at the rear of the ship. She floated over the helm and stood beside him. "I have a gift for you." He pulled a long piece of cloth from inside his cloak and handed it down to her. "I know you wish to enter the towns and cities that we visit, but we had agreed that until you had full control of your abilities it was best to hide you." Kara nods along and starts uncovering the cylinder as Edward continues. "But now that you're older and have better control, I want to take you to the next port." Kara pulls a short sword out of the cloth and looks up at Edward. 

"But I don't need this..." Kara's eyes fill with confusion as the man towers over her. 

"To hide you as an Angel. You do. It will stop most men from approaching you when you aren't with me. For this stop you are to stay with me at all times. Do you understand?" Kara can't help but bounce with excitement. 

"Oh! I will I promise I will!" Kara hugs her new sword to her chest and beams at the large man. Edward lightly laughs and puts a hand on the small girls shoulder. 

"One last thing..." Edward steps away from Kara and slowly draws his sword. "You need to learn how to use it." Kara smiles and carefully draws her own sword. 

"Okay Teacher Teach! What first?" The two of them share a chuckle before they begin the lesson. They spend two hours practicing and continue the same the following days as they near the port. 

It took them three days to reach the next port and Kara hadn't improved much in sword fighting. The morning they were landing in the port she shined her sword sheathe and buckled it in place. She felt quite intimidating with it on as it showed that she could defend herself. Climbing up to the helm she stood at Edwards elbow and looked intently at the port. 

"You stare any harder you're going to burn it down." Edward teased her putting his hand on her head. She smiled up at him. 

"I just can't wait!" Kara beamed up and put a hand on top of Edwards. 

"Just stay close to me. This isn't exactly a friendly place. This is Tortuga, safe place for all pirates." Nodding they both looked onward as the port neared. As the ship neared the port seven of the largest men got into the rowboat and Kara sat at the front amazed by what she could see. Feeling Edward put a hand on her shoulder she smiled back at him excited. When the boat finally reached the dock Edward and Kara stood in the middle with three men in front and four behind. "Alright. Let's show you the world."


End file.
